


daily life death

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Onibi Series
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: copper lipsbold liquorplease do not trade mefor child soldiersthat bear no meat





	daily life death

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been into Onibi for 6 years and I still cry over Mai and Akari  
>   
> this takes place in 30 seconds real time, as beheaded people are only ‘alive’ for 30 seconds

“I’m so happy to be with you.” Teary eyed, Shishikusa wears a thin smile as she holds both of Oborodzuka’s hands: this is more than just a dream, right?  
  
“Me too, Mai.”  
  
This is a dream, but Shishikusa doesn’t want to accept that. She doesn’t want to accept the fact that she’s going to die, she wants to live on with Akari. Happily, to be a world where there is no Shikyou.  
  
Where all is fine, because they don’t have to worry about the demon mirror. Or worry about Emi, the other gods, etc.  
  
“I love you, Akari. I really do.” There are so many things she wants to say before her time is up, this is a dream she can’t wake up from. To feel bad or not, she doesn’t know.  
  
Tears prick at her eyes as her grip on Oborodzuka’s hands become akin to a death grip, please don’t take away the one she’s ever loved so dearly.  
  
“It’s going to be okay, Mai. We’re still together.” This false image of Akari— would she ever say things like such? Were romantic words ever exchanged and accepted?  
  
“A-A...k-kari... d-do y-y-you...” This dream is falling apart, Mai can feel it and if her body were in tact: her heart would be shattering as this goes on.  
  
“Do I what, Mai?” Her voice is so lovely. Just like her face. Akari Oborodzuka is a wonderful woman, Mai believes and stands by this. To fall in love with someone like her, it’s like out of a book.  
  
“...L-love me?” Desperate, the real Oborodzuka never really stayed her love outright: only in the words ‘love me’ was love ever returned.  
  
“Of course I do, Mai.” Oborodzuka’s smile is so serene, Shishikusa forgets she’s dead and that in reality, there is a wailing Akari Oborodzuka holding the head of Mai Shishikusa.


End file.
